exilegamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sector 1 AP missions
Source http://www.suspicious-cheese.com/wiki/index.php?title=Sector1_AP_missions Condensed AP Checklist - Sector 1 http://www.azztech.net/APSector1.pdf WAYPOINT_0=66 Bing Tangelo,4409976,3494173,138897 WAYPOINT_1=66 Terence Bonaventure,4406670,3495367,138951 WAYPOINT_2=BC Scraw,3995395,3217545,142310 WAYPOINT_3=BC Scrum,3990955,3235426,138322 WAYPOINT_4=BC Warchief Jannix Boneclaw,3991983,3235658,138322 WAYPOINT_5=CF Dr Delia Clinton,3973956,3390812,140835 WAYPOINT_6=CF Garren Bramby,3958384,3386413,140785 WAYPOINT_7=CF Harry Abingdon,3963766,3392627,140835 WAYPOINT_8=CF Sam Clinton,3969586,3386865,140752 WAYPOINT_9=CM Angie Sharpe,4290673,3863405,141638 WAYPOINT_10=CM Clarissa Cross,4283929,3862960,141317 WAYPOINT_11=CM Jessica Wiss,4290403,3862473,141682 WAYPOINT_12=CM Quartermaster Weston,4292144,3855866,141808 WAYPOINT_13=EC ATV Rayburg Osmand,4257073,3233405,141715 WAYPOINT_14=EC Dr Elizabeth Watson,4258818,3215317,141715 WAYPOINT_15=EC Elroy Killian,4251496,3223756,141715 WAYPOINT_16=EC Flynn Neville,4257003,3230692,141715 WAYPOINT_17=EC Kissy Fincher starts in SB,4252642,3215372,1417 WAYPOINT_18=EC Seargent Benson,4255051,3229198,0 WAYPOINT_19=LW Archie Walters,4319123,3592403,142020 WAYPOINT_20=LW Colin Meebs,4329386,3585262,142085 WAYPOINT_21=LW Jason Dugan,4324122,3582583,142020 WAYPOINT_22=LW Jocelyn Arimonte,4324788,3586677,142173 WAYPOINT_23=MF Ballsy Frank,4200153,3054525,141059 WAYPOINT_24=MF Ida Rios,4192565,3060216,141508 WAYPOINT_25=MF Jaggd,4193810,3057449,141436 WAYPOINT_26=MF Mag Thurper,4205623,3066832,141719 WAYPOINT_27=MF Simmons,4203366,3065463,141719 WAYPOINT_28=MW Joseph Peters,3895224,3191891,144444 WAYPOINT_29=MW Marcia Huro,3895211,3186981,144439 WAYPOINT_30=MW Pala Gears,3914689,3192690,144759 WAYPOINT_31=MB Rachel Tan,4438829,4039860,140924 WAYPOINT_32=MB Stanford Wells,4442392,4040374,140831 WAYPOINT_33=NB Brother Eric Kelly,4392969,3263593,138563 WAYPOINT_34=NB Brother Paul Kelly,4386715,3247700,140318 WAYPOINT_35=NB Chavez Herrera,4387744,3249022,140318 WAYPOINT_36=NB Dan Hamilton,4392716,3262977,138571 WAYPOINT_37=NB Laungon Smith,4396136,3266480,138444 WAYPOINT_38=NB Theresa Miller Chain,4404872,3295793,138168 WAYPOINT_39=NE Anna Marcum,4291781,3730280,145864 WAYPOINT_40=NE Jimbo McClellan,4311289,3742740,147591 WAYPOINT_41=NE Tammy Stone,4317704,3759023,150550 WAYPOINT_42=OA Kelly Stillman,4460914,4690769,184348 WAYPOINT_43=OA Officer Cotton,4460469,4690908,184729 WAYPOINT_44=OD Aaron Edgars,3977921,3032022,133681 WAYPOINT_45=OD Daphne McKlusky,3936850,3087639,-2147483648 WAYPOINT_46=OD Eagle Eye Tom,3951310,3044135,143136 WAYPOINT_47=OD Nurse Karen Wheeler,3958796,3063082,143333 WAYPOINT_48=OD Sylvia Anderson,3971377,3076862,144171 WAYPOINT_49=OI ATV Fern Alastair,4296709,3470965,140382 WAYPOINT_50=OI Hans Grettner,4290826,3468649,140350 WAYPOINT_51=OI Johann Gruber,4290742,3468725,140350 WAYPOINT_52=OI Peyton Cleary,4301245,3465694,140348 WAYPOINT_53=OI Rafael Lopez,4293441,3466476,140350 WAYPOINT_54=OK Ed Grady,4178086,3589911,140304 WAYPOINT_55=OK Forscythe,4179408,3597392,140302 WAYPOINT_56=OK Ronnie Johnston,4173687,3589992,140309 WAYPOINT_57=OK Summer Nichols,4128173,3602387,139029 WAYPOINT_58=OK Zee Taylor,4165000,3590159,140302 WAYPOINT_59=PC Roger Scarborough,4519402,3799824,148828 WAYPOINT_60=PC Serena Nova,4506470,3805168,150898 WAYPOINT_61=PC Tommy Smalls,4520572,3800289,148828 WAYPOINT_62=PI Allisa Bryant,4315989,4101487,133759 WAYPOINT_63=PI Mink Pearl,4332042,4100280,133339 WAYPOINT_64=PI Stanley Finn,4313339,4101045,133964 WAYPOINT_65=RS Computer Terminal,4213075,3721068,140178 WAYPOINT_66=RS Graham 442,4191219,3714334,138044 WAYPOINT_67=SB Melinda Jacobsen,4394732,3160860,143575 WAYPOINT_68=SB Noah Wright,4408223,3183869,143255 WAYPOINT_69=SB Paul Jacobsen,4359332,3147948,141340 WAYPOINT_70=SB Ragin Fincher leadup,4388956,3204589,140562 WAYPOINT_71=SB Ranger Samuel Dorsey,4386981,3182511,143041 WAYPOINT_72=SH Access Card 2991R,4678242,4178975,182844 WAYPOINT_73=SH LouEllen Ramsey,4695293,4130385,181695 WAYPOINT_74=TE Franklin Grimes,4433868,3373047,136171 WAYPOINT_75=TE Nicholas Hart,4393249,3382248,136171 WAYPOINT_76=TP Alexander Hamilton Van Kir,4999027,4096762,1293 WAYPOINT_77=TP Intercom,5027133,4116391,132689 WAYPOINT_78=TP Melissa Day Bell,4993132,4093336,129322 WAYPOINT_79=TP Thelma Jo Wheeler,4995076,4099614,129340 WAYPOINT_80=TR Brother Keenan Orelsby,4833956,4197953,176201 WAYPOINT_81=TR Graham 846,4829630,4224599,0 WAYPOINT_82=TR Ranger Izzy Travis,4822227,4202148,177267 WAYPOINT_83=TR Rico Martinez,4828904,4189347,0 WAYPOINT_84=TR Salty Hal Roberts,4826654,4187811,0 WAYPOINT_85=TR Scourge,4807451,4201264,180670 WAYPOINT_86=TR Slade Vicious,4836826,4332624,153336 WAYPOINT_87=WT Captain Reynolds,4503334,3934961,182341 WAYPOINT_88=WT Computer Terminal,4651938,3942888,181064 WAYPOINT_89=WT Tommy Newton,4513795,3940606,182521 WAYPOINT_90=ZV Adam Hawk,4495995,3542035,141328 WAYPOINT_91=ZV Cal Thosian,4502887,3547753,141107 WAYPOINT_92=ZV Sergeant Baskins,4499840,3546600,141139 WAYPOINT_93=ZV Master Archvist Augusta Brown,4241365,3222856 Quests: Boneclaw (5 AP) *Scraw (at top of cliff south of town): "Scraw's Regular Rounds" -> Shaman Blue-Eye: "Scraw's Regular Rounds" AP *War Leader Jannix Boneclaw: "Jannix's Raider Bounty" -> "War Away From Home" AP *Scrum: "Descent" -> Claw of Redhand: "Over a Dead Body" AP Clinton F.A.R.M. (5 AP) *Harry Abingdon: "Courage in the Field" -> ??? -> Tess Bramby: "Trash Canyon" -> **Harry Abingdon: "In The Mine" -> Clinton Farm Medic: "Courage, Deep Down" Copper Manual -> "Courage in the Breach -> ***Harry Abingdon: "Back Into the Mine" -> "Time to Get Paid" AP *Sam Clinton: "Sam's Sanction" AP *Dr. Delia Clinton: "A Semester Enrollment" -> Tess Bramby: "CFARMAT" -> "Welcome to Gross Anatomy" -> "You Vomit, You Fail" -> **Dr. Hugh Clinton: "Gray's Anatomy" -> "Setting Up Practice" -> "Bethesda"-> "Scorpion Bites" -> "Next Term" -> **Laurie Clinton: "Welcome to Residency" -> "Pharmo FARM" -> "Attending" AP *Garren Bramby: "Dangerous Job" -> Corpse: "Hazard Duty" -> Seager Bramby: "Anti-Venom" (requires Treat Poison 1) -> "Why'd It Have to be Snakes?" -> "Let Her Know" AP Coppermine (4 AP) *Jessica Wiss: "Worst of Times" -> "Coppermine Waystation" -> "Wolves of the Superfund" AP *Clairissa Cross: "Marching Orders" -> Bert Coford: "Into the Nest" AP *Quartermaster Weston: "Assembly Line Production" AP + War Gavel Knowledge *Angie Sharpe: "Dead Man's Run" ~ **Him Angie Sharpe: "Man on the Run" AP OR **Him Live Angie Sharpe: "Let There Be Mercy" AP Depot 66 (4 AP) *Terence Bonadventure ~ **Which play you choose determines the following mission, one of either: ***to Suki Oonishi: "The Play's The Thing"->"Closet Drama"->Experimental Improv AP ->Francine's Black Hood Agent: "Dramatis Personae"-> Suki Oonishi: "Act Three" AP ***No-Toes Cranston: "Patron of the Arts" AP "The Curtain Falls" AP *Bing Tangelo: "Malibu Dream House" AP Embry Crossroads (16 AP) *Either Pops Stephens or Sergeant Benson , depending on which Line of the Jaggd mission you do: **"Pops" Stephens: "Smuggler's Payback" AP (Requires completion of the Mumford Jaggd questline.) **Sergeant Benson: (Across from embry bank) gives AP quest "Vengful Weapons" after completeing Mumford Jaggd questline. *Doctor Elizabeth Watson: "Lost Sibling" AP *Flynn Neville: "The Embry Job" AP *Elroy Killian: "Ascend the Staircase" -> Randy Melbourne "Closing the Book" AP *Krissy Fincher: "Yours to Mine" -> "Find the Ore" (reward of Mine Lead) -> "Yours to Mine" AP + Mine Silver (requires Ragin Fincher's missions in the South Burb quarry) *Master Archivist Augusta Brown: "The Archive Coalition" -> **Archivist Chet Perkins: "The Plateau Omnibus" AP **Archivist Tam Nguyen: "Plateau Combat Collection" AP **Archivist Tam Nguyen: "Plateau Research Collection" AP **Archivist Tam Nguyen: "Plateau Support Collection" AP Linewood (3 AP) *Jocelyn Arimonte: "Viva! Lost Vega" -> "Vega's Wedding" AP *Jason Dugan: "Binoculars" -> "Binoggles" AP *Colin Meebs: "Something In There" -> Grigor: "Not Soldiers, Creatures" -> "Not Creatures, Soldiers" AP Midway (5 AP) *Marcia Huro: "Preventive Medicine" -> Richard Linder: "Field of Battle" -> ... -> "Advance Warning" -> Marcia Huro: "Pharmacy After The Fall" AP *Joseph Peters: "Found Trouble" -> Ted Cutter: "The Great Machine, part 2" AP *Pala Gears: "Midway Dilemma" ~ **1 Thomas Keller: "Midway's New Masters" -> Thomas Keller: "Midway's New Masters" (two crafting missions) -> Thomas Keller: "Off the Street" -> Mish Browning: "Antiseptic, Anesthetic" -> Wounded Traveler: "First Aid or Torture?" -> Fire Pit: "That Burning Sensation" -> Wounded Traveler: "Midway to Legitimacy -> Kill Mother Board, Five-Finger Land Deals -> Thomas Keller, Midway to Victory -> Jenny Dunn, Quick and Dirty AP OR **2 Nicky Burns: "Rightful Masters" ... -> Jim Rothery: "Nasty, Brutish, and Short" AP Mowbray (3 AP) *Stanford Wells: "The Low Road" AP *Rachel Tan: "The Message" -> Allisa Bryant (Pinkston): "Death Sentence 2" AP Mumford (5 AP) *Ida Rios (3rd floor of bldg): "Soothing the Pain" AP *Simmons: "Revenge and Recovery" AP *Mag Thurber: "Piece of the Piemaker" -> ... -> Krista Thurber: "Like Mother, Like Daughter" -> Mag Thurber: "Humble Pie" -> Krista Thurber: "Humble Pie" AP *Jaggd ~ **him to the Sheriff "Reporting In" -> Sheriff Amy Dennis: "Resisting Arrest"" -> "Deadly Force" -> "Gathering Evidence" -> ... -> "A Good Collar" AP OR **Jaggd "A Jagged Cut -> "Slice and Dice" AP *Ballsy Frank: "A Bit of a Pickle" ~ **Mercury Reynolds to Tish Simmons: "Once and For All" AP OR **Jon Dawkins: "Containment" -> "Green Works" -> "Tracking the Prey" -> "Natural Selection" -> "Lets Get This Over With" AP + Crater Weed Zip Gun Plans Needle Eye (3 AP) *Tammy Stone: "A Fungus Among Us" AP *Jimbo McClellan: "Local Anesthesia" -> Fred Cassidy: "Refugee's of Old Kingman", "Taking Refuge", "Reassurance" -> Denver McBride: "Refuge Wrath: Guts and Glory" -> Fred Cassidy AP *Anna Marcum: "Harsh Words" -> Shalista Clark: "An Bad Situation" -> Benita Kesner "Situation Normal: All Fouled Up" -> Shalista Clark "An Explosive Situation" AP **Conflict report: double check which arcs really lead to which AP. North Burb (5 AP) *Brother Eric Kelly: "Not Exactly Sterile" (2 crafting quests) AP *Dan Hamilton: "To Make an Omlette" -> Meridith Rice: "To Make an Omlette" -> Brother Eric Kelly: "To Make an Omlette" AP *Brother Paul Kelly (North Burb), Containing the Contagion -> Enzo Giovanni (Embry Crossroads), Escalating the Issue AP ****'Paul Kelly Pre-req's' Dan Hamilton: "To Make an Omelette" + Hya Milton: "Pack of Liars" + Theresa Miller: "Supply Run" -> "Unknown Affliction" *Chavez Herrera: "Wrapped in Wool" -> Sister Kenyon (North Burb) to Enzo Giovanni (Embry Crossroads): "Favored Son" AP *Laungon Smith (North Burb) to Enzo Giovanni (Embry Crossroads): "Laying the Hammer Down" AP Oasis (3 AP) *Kelly Stillman: "Crawling With 'Em" -> "Wilder Game" -> "Wildest Game" -> "Turning the Page" -> "Make a Stand" AP *Junior Bank Officer Cotton: "Fill the Coffers" AP + Valued Account Toaster Odenville (5 AP) *Eagle Eye Tom: "On the Order Scorpions" -> "The Nest" AP *Nurse Karen Wheeler: "Bandage Aid" -> Sylvia Anderson/Caravan Guard: "Don't Sleep 'till Odenville" AP *Sylvia Anderson: "Odenville Chamber of Commerce" -> "Salvager Summit" AP *Daphne McKlusky: "Mining Our Business" -> Ty Chef: "Mine Over Monster" -> ??? -> "Do You Mine?" -> Daphne McKlusky: "Almost Lost His Mine" -> ??? -> Tom Skittle: "Killer Clones" AP *Daphne MCKlusky: "Demanding Supply" (get 2 hatchets, most easily done after doing the Riders quests) -> Aaron Edgars (at the mine): "Mostly Come Out at Night" -> ??? -> "Picking Up The Pieces" AP Oilville (6 AP) *Johann Gruber: "???" -> Ryan Upton: "Internal Combustion" AP *Hans Grettner: "???" -> Reggie Baptiste: "A Crankshaft of My Own" AP *Peyton Cleary: "Education and Catastrophy" -> Magadhi Chandra ... -> Lifenet Terminal: "Education and Catastrophy" -> Pat Haskins -> One -> you have to visit Dee Benzer in Terence(Memory Chips), Lonnie Duece in Depot 66 (High-grade CPU) and Walt Paver in Linewood (GlobalTech Access Code)then go back to OneAP *Rafael Lopez (Oilville): "A House Divided" -> Slammer Winstead (Depot 66) -> Akio Saito (Depot 66, but turns in at Oilville again): "A House Divided" AP **Fern Alistair: "Apocalyptic Vacation" starts the mission chain that gets you the Engines 1 Knowledge (ATV Quest line)NO AP old Old Kingman (6 AP) *Zee Taylor: "Zee Axes" -> "???" -> "Rider's Escort Division" AP *Jim Conrad: "Clipped Wing" -> "Wing and a Prayer" -> "On the Wing" -> Gunther Olman: "On the Wing" -> ??? -> **Ronnie Johnston: "Snake Charmer" -> "Snake Bite" (Team) AP **Thomas Bergman: "???" -> "Holy Ground" AP ***Ed Grady (Not marked as quest giver): "Reluctant Resister" -> Gunther Olman: "Resistance Exercise" -> Ed Grady: "Sibling Rivalry" -> Stavros: "Carbon Copy" AP *Forscythe: "Casta Gaunt Must Die" (Level 15 Master) AP *Archie Walters: "Town Under Siege" (in Linewood) -> Sam Chandler: "Edge on Kingman" -> Shalista Clark "White Crow Observers" -> Sam Chandler "Gateway to Kingman Prison" -> Billy Benjamin: "Billy's Sister" ->Sam Chandler: "Blocking Lifenet" -> Jinny Rivera: "Blocking Lifenet" -> Lifenet System: "Blocking Lifenet" -> Jinny Rivera AP + Magnum Rimfire Rifle Pass Chris (4 AP) *Serena Nova: "Murphy's Law" AP *Roger Scarborough: "Friends in Need" AP *Tommy Smalls: "Method's Madness" (involves several missions) -> Jacob Method -> ... -> AP Pinkston (5 AP) *Stanley Finn: "Gone Astray From the Flock" AP *Allisa Bryant: "Offense is the Best Defense -> "Finishing The Job" = AP *Mink Pearl: "Judgement Day" -> Solomon Trout: "Judgement Day" AP Rest Stop (2 AP) *Computer Terminal: "You're Dying" AP *Graham 442: "Rottermined" AP South Burb (5 AP total) *Noah Wright: "The Bears and the Bees" AP *Paul Jacobson: "Rats in the Refuse" AP **Paul Jacobson: "Into the Rat's Refuse" AP *Calvin Fincher: "Mine!" -> Marianne Fincher, "Go See The Boss" (her husband Ragin) **Ragin Fincher: all of his missions (unlocks Krissy Fincher, "Yours to Mine" in Embry Crossroads) *Melinda Jacobson: "Is the Grass Greener" -> Ranger Samuel Dorsey: "Back to The Ranger" AP **Ranger Samuel Dorsey: "Razortongue's Demise" AP -> Raisin Delmatti (Mumford): "Chance to Return" AP Spider Hill (2 AP) *Blake Parson (Trumbull): "Snail Gas" (not required, but leads to Lou-Ellen Ramsey) -> **Lou-Ellen Ramsey: "Spider Hill Horror" -> David Ramsey: -> "Caught in the Web" -> "Grim Task" -> "The Broodmothers" -> ***David Ramsey: "Power Surge" -> Brian Hammond: "Power Surge" -> Brian Hammond: "Into The Hive" AP *Access Card 2991R (inside spider lair Loc=4678853, 4179020) AP Terence (3 AP) *Nicholas Hart: "Makings of a Beast" AP *Franklin Grimes: (outside infected lifenet) "The truth lies within"-> Tetrax "The Devil you know"->"Apound of Flesh"->"Code of Honor"->"A crucial announcement"-> Franklin Grimes (get radio battery)-> Radio --finish mission, 2 AP Trumbull (4 AP + New Flagstaff Prereq) *Graham846: "Hardware Scramble" -> Computer Terminal: "You're Still Dying" AP *Brother Keenan Orelsby ~ **1 Seeker Paula Fasthorse: "Hide Your Light" AP OR **2 Boss Marcosi: "Travel Light" AP *Ranger Izzy Travis: "Pandora's Box" -> ??? -> Ranger Izzy Travis: "Pandora's Box" AP *Scourge: "Rage Against the Machine" -> Marked Steve: "Rage Against the Machine" -> **Marked Steve: "The Power Switch" (optional, just takes you to the terminal) ***Main Power: "Entering the Codes" AP -> "Lost Power" (ends at Scourge) *Bearer Kexin Tenshi: "Cry Wolf" -> Slade Vicious: "Cry Wolf" -> Bearer Texin Kenshi: "Town Crier" -> (You are sent to Tenshi by Cat Tanner from Pass Chris)(Britt Kanjorsky at New Flagstaff, which eventually leads to an AP quest ending the White Crow plotline) Trailer Park (4 AP) *Thelma Jo Wheeler: "Inside Man" -> Sly Renard -> Loris Phelps -> Charok -> Sergeant Waits -> Eugene Poindexter -> Ophelia Stone -> Thelma Jo Wheeler -> Slowpoke -> Sawbones McGee -> Thelma Jo Wheeler AP *Melissa Day Bell: "By Its Cover" AP *Intercom: "Identity Crisis" -> Lifenet Terminal: "Identity Crisis" AP + Lifenet Collar Upgrade **The Intercom is a bit outside of Trailer Park. It's Location is x:5027451 y:4116467 *Alexander Hamilton Van Kirk "An Acquaintance In Need" -> Melissa Day Bell "If It Weren't For Bad Luck" -> Alexander Hamilton Van Kirk "Flowers For Alexander" -> **At this point there are 2 paths to take: ***CooperAlexander Hamilton Van Kirk "Honest Work For Honest Pay" -> Jerry Cooper "Honest Work For Honest Pay" -> Casey Dean Bossel "Honest Work For Honest Pay" -> Casey Dean Bossel "Honest Work For Honest Pay" -> Elnora Sue Swift "A Job Well Done" -> Casey Dean Bossel "Letter of Referral" -> Boss Marcosi (Trumbull)AP ***Van KirkAlexander Hamilton Van Kirk "Rock and a Hardcase" -> "When the Chips are down" AP Watchtower (5 AP) *Hilda Marcos: "The Watchtower Code" (this is the end of the Sector 1 Church of the Gear arcs, and isn't strictly necessary to start the next quest, but sends you to the silo, east of Watchtower). **NORSEC Computer Terminal (High Point Bunker): "Voice From the Dark" (Boss) AP(PITA to find, 4653421, 3939600) *Captain Reynolds: "Word From Command" (3 missions, 1 in the mine) -> "Checking In" AP *Tommy Newton: "Early Bird" -> "Careful Where You Poke" -> "Another Opinion" -> Diary: "Paging Dr. Corman" -> Tommy Newton: "In Plain Sight" -> Corporal Tagamonte: "The Vivisectionist" (**Kill a Master**) AP Zanesville (4 AP) *Adam Hawk: "You Reap What You Sow" AP *Sgt. Baskins: "Point Blank Slate" -> PFC Graylark: "Point Blank Slate" -> PFC Slotnick AP -> **PFC Wolczak: "Point Blank Slate" -> PFC Christoff -> Verrio: "Point Blank Slate" AP after defeating boss + Zanesville Enforcer Special at turnin *Cal Thosian: "Fell the Angels" -> Enrique Guzman -> Cal Thosian -> Enrique Guzman -> Cal Thosian -> Louis May: "Fell the Angels" AP + Zanesville Defender Vest Manual Category:Game World